This application relates to techniques, apparatus, and systems associated with ferrofluids.
A ferrofluid is a fluid including paramagnetic iron oxide particles suspended in a surfactant-containing liquid. A magnetic field can be applied to a ferrofluid to control the spatial distribution of the suspended magnetic particles to form a desired pattern.